1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal having a structure capable of enhancing heat dissipation efficiency.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
To execute various functions, components such as an application processor (AP), a power management integrated circuit (PMIC), and the like, are installed in terminals, and a structure for mobile terminals capable of preventing degradation of terminal performance due to heat generated by the components has been researched.